First Day
by D6T6
Summary: High school for Seamonkeys
1. Chapter 1

This is the first day of high school and it is going better than it is just me being in the background just evading people are look at me oddly like they have seen a Grim walk into a building."Look at the blue haired weirdo!" Everyone turns to me and I start to run away down the hallway.I bump into a student that was laughing at me while they were pointing at never stopped calling me names during that they came up with weirdo,freak loser and more.I sit here with my head in my books just wanting them to stop."Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!" They kept on laughing at me with everything that they got.I gotten up and pushed one of the students out my way to get to class.I run down further and further down the hallway.

Looks like I made it in time with people still looking at me funny.I just want this to stop!"Oh,Neptune your sit next to Sun right in the corner of the class." I take my seat."Well today we will start with combat with a random selection!" I gotten a bit surprised since I thought we were going to like get to know each other."Well to know your friend or rival you must know their skill." I just want my day yo be over already."First is Neptune and..." My heart just skip two beats."Ha it is the weirdo from before!" Everyone started to laugh at just looked at me with that look that wants you to be friends with me.

Well after that mess I was dismissed for lunch in the like every seat is taken,that like a drawing of some sort for partners.I quickly run to it and their is a line for like the girls are getting wild for the hot jocks of the I have not seen that the line is going down looks like the nerds are getting with the jocks,great I drew Sun,I think that is I go sit down were there was no one at."Look at the nerd next door" They still think of me as a outsider."Neptune is it?" I gotten surprised that he even shown up."Yeah that's me the nerd,freak and weirdo" He look at me with a odd look.

"Well I will call you Neptune for now." I did not respond with a comment just with a sat down he told me his past and he did not tell me if he was I thought he was human for now that is."Well my weapon name is Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang" I didn't have a name for my weapon."Well that name is odd,to me that is." Well I see the girls talking and giggling about us talking."Neptune my eyes are here not at those girls" He really wanted to talk to me."My weapon well is a boa staff slash shot gun chucks, crazy right?"I agree with him."Well I am sure that we have to throw away our trays any moment." I takes them to the trash which is in the middle of the I go back to thinking when this day is going to end."Uh, Neptune you here?"I did not notice him there."It is time to go back to class!" Wow he seems to be a relaxed guy till he is late for something.

Well the laughing stopped while Sun and I were walking down the hallway back to our class which is homeroom."I hope you guys and gals know about each other because you will fight two on two with other people.I have a gun,trident and a guandao that has the power to shock people in all forms. "While he pulls cards to find out who would battle like I am last with Sun and fighting against a tonfa and a escrima sticks will be great for me to know what Sun can do.


	2. Chapter 2

"After the rest of the drawings please walk towards the courtyard to test your skills!"

As Sun charges first taking on the two people that we were assigned to us. I dart into the lunch tables to cover Sun. He flies towards a spiral statue with a bang. I see both of them darting from the center towards the sorted tables which I am hiding in. I take a few shots with my rifle which are easily deflected by the tonfa user. With the sound of splitting dust rounds. Both of them are seconds away from my location so I leap across a few tables to get closer to them.

At the last second I jump make my rifle transform into a trident. I chuck it at the ground to possibly stun the two people trying to strike me. The electricity sends them into a frenzy and goes through the concrete. I quickly retrieve it and race towards Sun that was laying down near the statue. His aura level has not reach zero. That's good news.

"Aura level at zero!"

"Wait what?!"

"Neptune's shocking return made the two most offensive people in the match get wrecked with one planned out move!"

Sun sits up and smiles at face pink and I quickly turn away. He walks ahead of me towards the exit of the courtyard. Dang he is really hot to the eye. No wonder why he wave given that name. We walk in the hallway with the surprised popular kids and students that I taken out two people at once. They were even cheering my name but I noticed Sun looking at me then looking away from me in walked towards the bathroom. I darted from the cheers of my name towards the silence of the bathroom. Sun is in the corner in a ball. I sit next to him.

"Sun. I am sorry about this event, I wanted to include you in it but they saw me fishing it."

"Did they even see me in that battle?"

"They did but-"

"But they never noticed me!"

"It's alright, they will notice you."

"NO THEY WON'T!"

He unwrapped himself from that ball position to reveal tears running like a river down his face. This pain feels like earlier today. No one noticed me but Sun. Just Sun out of the crowd made me feel safe in this new school. Maybe I should be next to him in a situation like this at all times. Just the fact I was looking in a mirror made me want to crush it. I felt a tail move on my hand. Letting it move around my knuckles towards my palms. He really need some one next towards him in a storm. I turn pink slightly.

"It's alright, I'm for you."

I suddenly felt his head on my chest. He was so sad, I never thought a cool dude like him could cry so much. I patted him on the back to calm him down even further. I wonder if Sun will be the only friend I will make here. Dang my shirt is so wet but it's worth the time.

"Thank you."


End file.
